Seven Deadly Sins
by kawaii-xx
Summary: 7 little oneshots describing Draco and Hermione's relationship through the seven deadly sins.


**a/n: Here's the first chapter of 7 Deadly Sins! This one is Lust, and these is a corresponding story called 7 ______ Virtues, in which I will upload Chastity sooner or later. Hopefully, the former, right? :D Anyway, enjoy!**

_Every_time she saw him, talked to him, fought with him, she felt the same tingling feeling in her stomach. Were they butterflies? Or was it the feeling of warmth she always read about in her romance novels?

She dreaded the very thought of that. It could not be true, but her own heart was betraying her every single day. Her brain had logic and morals, but her heart had _proof_.

Proof being the fact that her heart raced while she was near him. Proof being the fact that her breath hitched every time he would lean close to whisper an insult in her ear. Proof being the fact of the hurt she felt every single time he left her without a word in the mornings.

In the beginning of the year, they would just fight and fight in the memory filled Common Room. However, their passion turned into something more, lust.

And unfortunately, Hermione's lust evolved into a confusing love that she refused to think about. She loved him yet hated him at the same time.

She loved his intelligence, his wit, his eyes, his vulnerability, his loyalty, and most of all, his smirk.

She hated how it was only lust on his part. She hated how he didn't care for her at all.

She hated herself for uttering those forbidden three little words after the throes of passion they both shared.

She hated him for immediately stiffening after he heard those pathetic words of sentiment and thus abandoning and avoiding her for a week.

She hated the happiness she felt when she saw his owl pecking at her window today.

She hated the feeling of happiness slowly leaving her as she read the contents of the letter:

_Tonight, usual place, at 9. Be prepared. After all, I have been without you for an entire week._

_DM_

Her brain smartly took over then. Hermione Granger, though changed with love, still had morals. She would not let some arsehole treat her as a slut, and she will certainly not run back to him. She would confront Draco--no, Malfoy-- about her feelings. He obviously doesn't feel the same way, so she will end the relationship, if it can be called that, swiftly and cleanly.

No hard feelings would be held. Only her reputation was at stake, but then sleeping with a _Mudblood_ wouldn't exactly be a flying leap for his reputation either.

Nine o'clock came, and she went downstairs into the common room. He was, of course, there waiting for her on the sofa, facing the fire. Hermione swallowed her fear and walked in front of the fire, hands on her hips.

"Malfoy, I will not allow you to treat me this way. I am most definitely not your _whore_, and you cannot just order me for sex whenever you want to. I am si--"

"Granger." Malfoy interrupted her, looking straight into her glare, "I don't think of you as my whore. And I didn't call you down here to fuck you, okay? I wanted to talk to you."

He continued, "I don't know if you even meant those words or if they just accidentally slipped, but I do know that I feel more than lust when I'm with you. Surprisingly, I'm not just in it because of the amazing sex. I can't exactly identify the feeling, but..." He looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.

When she didn't, he hastened to explain, "I'm sorry it took me a week to figure this out. It's just new to me...you know?" He looked so adorably cute as he stared at his hands, a flush creeping into his cheeks. Draco looked up at Hermione again.

"Can you forgive me?"

Hermione mutely nodded, as she didn't know if her voice would work in these conditions. She continued to nod slowly while Draco got up and grabbed her hand. With his other hand, he tilted her chin and placed his soft lips on her, instantly brushing away any thoughts of doubt Hermione had.

Because that kiss showed the feelings that Draco Malfoy could not express in words. And these feelings filled her once empty heart to the brim. She let out a deep, contented sigh as she melted into his strong hold and draped her arms around Draco's neck, her fingers playing with the blond hair at the nape of his neck.

She realized that she loved everything about Draco Malfoy, including his high sex drive and his lust for her, but most of all, she just loved him. And he loved her back.

And that's all that matters.

**a/n: This turned out to be a bit more dramatic than I thought. xP I was planning for these stories to be cute and fluffy, but after looking at the sins and virtues, it'll be hard. D: At first, this wasn't going to end happily, but it's almost Valentine's Day! So, I thought, what the hell, just do it. So sorry if it doesn't really flow as well or if it's very plausible. GET IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT, PEOPLE! Haha, just kidding. And I know **_**Lust **_**isn't very original...D: I couldn't really think about anything to write for this one. Oh and Chastity will be here in a week maybe? :D**

**BYEBYE! love all of you! 3**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S!**


End file.
